Through Their Eyes
by Oakland
Summary: To Ashton and Aiden, our very own Edward and Alphonse Elric. A dedication to the very people that made our lives brighten noticeably. Oneshot.


To Ashton and Aiden, our very own Edward and Alphonse Elric.

We were saddened to see you go,

But joyous to know that you both are in a better place…

Most likely making fun of us all.

---------------------------------------------

_Through Their Eyes_

She stared.

They stared.

She gave a smile.

They gave a smile.

She walked forward… right through them.

They sighed. "I'm never going to get used to this." Muttered the shortest, his eyes flashing. "I remember the first time I met her…"

"Are you getting sentimental brother? I never would have taken you for a sentimentalist." The tallest stated, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up Al…"

"As you wish Ed." He whispered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ed gave a tiny growl, turning around and quickly running after the girl. "Hi Lex! How are you doing? I see you've let your hair grow longer. I hope everything is fine at home." His wings shifted restlessly behind him. "Of course, you can't hear _or_ see me, so… I'm taller than you! I'm taller than you!" He jumped up and down, waving his hands in her face.

"Yes, you are taller than her. But I'm taller than you." Al replied from behind.

"That's not fair Al! Why are you the tallest when you're younger!.? I'm supposed to be taller!"

"Sure you are ed." Al turned his eyes back to Lex, sorrow etching itself within his features. "It's sad how we left early, you know…"

"Eh… She understands… plus: we gotta get the party plans perfected before they come."

Al shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "You got that from Kai, didn't you?"

Ed turned to him, a confused look on his face though his eyes said differently. "What ever do you mean?" He inquired innocently.

The tallest sighed, turning back to Lex. "I think she's going to yell at us when she comes, you know?"

"She'll smack you and hug me."

"The other way around, brother."

Ed crossed his arms, grumbling underneath his breath as he glared at Lex, though it was meant for Al. He sighed, his eyes closing. "We should probably get going… He only gave us a certain amount of time to see everyone." He walked over to Lex, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I'll see you when it's your time Lex. Be careful."

Al put his hand on her head, quickly moving after his brother as they left. Lex glanced up, cerulean eyes clouding over as she shivered. "For a minute there I thought someone was…" She shook her head, turning back to the manga in her hands.

---------------------------------------------

"Looks like her nickname changed from Kit to Zin." Al remarked, staring at the fifteen year old in front of them as she sat in front of her computer.

Ed peered over her shoulder, staring at the screen intently before his face darkened. "They dedicated a thread to us, because of what happened…." He pointed angrily at the screen. "Hey! Stupid LOS…. I'll get you back for this…"

"What?" When Ed said nothing Al leaned over Zin's shoulder and stared at the screen. "Oh…"

"Oh!.? He's going to pay!" Ed fumed, his hands fisted at his sides before going slack. "I liked talking to her." He gestured to the girl in front of him, his eyes staring intently at her sun-kissed, golden brown eyes. "Church was fun with her…. We have to make room for her in our mansion…"

"…And you have to stop streaking when they _do_ come…" Al stated, oblivious to the blush on his brother's cheeks.

Ed started grumbling once more, staring at the screen. "Looks like she started the thread too…" Al nodded, walking around Zin, leaning on the computer and placing his chin in his hands. "Hey! Look! Zin is… getting married? What the heck?"

"Huh?"

"It's this thread on this one sight I've never seen before… She's playing Female Anti-Sora and Xemnas just proposed and… It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen…"

"She's not really getting married brother." Al replied smoothly, glancing over the computer and at the screen. "It's an RP, not some wedding sight."

"That's true…" Ed whispered, his head tilting to the side, wings ruffling behind him. "Well… It was good to see you again Kit! I hope everything works out for the best with you also. And I'll see you once you pass over, I'll be saving a room for you!"

"… After you stop streaking…" Al put in, still oblivious to his brother's blush.

Ed gave her a small hug, turning away. "You coming, Al?"

"Right behind you." He bent down and wrapped Zin in a one-armed hug, striding after Ed.

Zin glanced up from her RP with Xemnas, staring intently at her arms as goose bumps appeared. "Hm… I swear I saw…" she shook her head, turning back to her computer. "It was nothing…"

---------------------------------------------

"What is she doing?" Ed inquired, peering over another girl's shoulder as she continued to type on her computer, ignorant of the fact that two guys stood right behind her.

"Looks like one of her stories that she writes all the time…"

"Ah… what kind?"

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

"Because I asked you. That's why." Ed stated smugly, though his face pressed closer to the screen. "Looks like Naruto… Hm…" He pulled back with disgust, wondering why she wrote that stuff.

"What?" Al asked, concerned that his brother pulled back.

"She killed someone… Kai had this chick ram her hand through someone's body and pull their heart out…"

"Oh… her nick name changed too, you know?"

"To what? And why is everyone changing their nicknames?"

"It just happens, like a spur of the moment kind of thing… and it's Sekushi, or Seku." Al stated quietly, staring at the fifteen-year-old girl in front of him. "So that's what she looks like…" Auburn hair, swamp green eyes, and a crooked smile met his gaze. "I always did wonder what she looked like, besides the characteristics Lex told us when we were with her."

"Yeah…" Ed muttered, watching with bright eyes as Seku got up and turned to her fridge. "Hey! I'm taller than her too!"

"Is that all you can think about Ed? … you should have just drank your milk…" He added under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Al replied sweetly, taking note of the new story Seku pulled up. "What's she writing now?"

"Don't know…" Ed stopped, eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

"What? What's it say?" Al inquired, staring at Ed.

"It says: "What? What's it say?" Al inquired, staring at Ed. "It says: …"" Ed stopped, turning to Al with a fearful look in his dark eyes. "She's writing everything we say… like what I just said and what I'm saying now…"

"…" Al glanced at the screen, seeing what he was doing pop up on it as Sekushi typed it in. "Maybe we should go…"

"And I'll laugh at her latter…" Ed didn't even bother with a hug as he disappeared, smoke trailing behind.

Al gave Seku a warm hug, whispering a few more words in her ear. "Make sure Ed runs into the cloud… He deserves it for what he did to me last week… me finding him streaking in the mansion…" Al smirked, disappearing in the same fashion as his brother.

Sekushi smirked, staring intently at her screen. Sure enough: thunder rolled up above…

Ed had run into his cloud…

---------------------------------------------

Ed laughed maniacally, picking up another large rock and throwing it at the man in front of them. It went right through his head, phasing in and phasing out. "Are you having fun Ed?"

"Yes. Yes I am!" Ed screamed, throwing something else, not sure of what it was, though it was heavy!

"You do realize that he can't feel anything, right?"

"Stop taking my fun away from me Al…" Ed whispered, striding forward to the man and sticking his tongue out at him. "Ha!" He punched through his head. "That's for calling me chibi!" Another rock through the gut. "And that's for making me a chibi!" A bat through the leg. "That's for telling me to drink the most vile stuff on earth: milk!.!"

Al grabbed the sledgehammer before it made contact with the oblivious man. "I think you've had enough fun, brother…"

"Aw! Al! You took my fun away!" There Ed went…. Turning into a chibi as he cried his eyes out.

"LOS can't feel anything yet it's helping your self-esteem?"

Chibi Ed stopped crying. "Yup!" He stated happily, beaming up at his younger brother.

"I seriously don't know you…. Just say your proper goodbyes and let's get back to Heaven." Al muttered, throwing the sledgehammer to his right… right into an old lady, though she felt nothing!

"Fine… ruin my fun why don't ya…"

"I think I will."

Ed sighed, turning to LOS in all seriousness. "LOS… though you were a jerk to me at times, for fun or whatever sick guilty pleasure you partake in, I wanted to say that I actually liked hanging around you online. And though we may have our differences or disagreements…"

"… Understatement…" Al coughed into his hand.

Ed glared. "… I still think of you as a bro-… Who am I kidding, you're still mean." Ed stomped on his foot, though it made no difference because LOS couldn't feel it.

"Ed… you have anger management issues…"

"No I don't."

"All right, fine. You said good bye to him?"

"Yup… I'm gone…" Ed smirked, smacking LOS once more before jumping into the air and flying off into the horizon.

Al turned to LOS with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… and though you can't hear me: he thinks of you as a friend, no matter what arguments you may have… I'll see you when it's your time LOS. Make sure everyone stays safe for us." Al finished, jumping into the air, wings spreading as he flew off after his brother.

---------------------------------------------

They all ready said their "thank you's" to Him for allowing them a day to say goodbye to the very people they loved. So… Al went of flying, running into a few clouds along the way… though it was never on purpose…

And Ed?

Ed…

Ed kicked back, resting upon his chair in the middle of his hall of his mansion. Well, it was his brother's mansion too, but that didn't matter at the moment. Why?

Because he was streaking.

And that made everything better… or… until Al walked through the door and screamed.

"MY EYES! THEY'VE BEEN SOILED! SOMEBODY GAUGE THEM OUT! GAUGE THEM OUT BEFORE I DIE! ATRAUCITY! DEFOULER OF EYES!"

That was how most of their days went…

Al went off flying; crashing into a few clouds along the way and making it rain for his friends, for they loved the rain.

Ed streaked in his mansion when his brother was gone, pointing and laughing at his friends whenever they were stupid and they knew it.

And Al screamed at the top of his lungs each time he walked in on Ed streaking. Michael had to help whenever Al started screaming… for Ed didn't stop even though his brother was in obvious pain.

* * *

_And that, dear Ashton and Aiden, is what I believe you are both doing at this moment in a better place. Aiden? Just smack Ashton once in a while if he keeps streaking. But when we get there… Oh… it's on… :)_

_Love_

_Sekushi_


End file.
